Hinge actuators for wing mirror units are generally known and are typically attached by a base plate to a door of a motor vehicle. A mirror support, also referred to as mirror supporting frame, typically comprises a mirror housing that accommodates a mirror glass. The mirror support, in particular the mirror housing, can then pivot relative to the base plate between a folded-in position, in which the width of the vehicle, for instance for the purpose of parking, is reduced, and a folded-out position for use of the wing mirror unit under normal operating conditions. In the folded-in position, the mirror support extends in a substantially rearward orientation along the longitudinal axis of the bodywork of the vehicle. In the folded-out position, the mirror support extends substantially transversely to the longitudinal axis of the bodywork.